Darkness Wins
by A Daisy If You Do
Summary: What happens when the shadows win? Dark Kylo Ren
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The forest is quiet except for the eerie and rapid mechanical breaths coming from the infamous villain, Kylo Ren.

Wordlessly he removes his mask.

He stalks towards Rey, black cape sweeping behind him. "You knew I'd find you," he says softly, his obsidian eyes melting into her defenses.

Rey looks up, unafraid. "And? You'll never win, I won't turn." Her voice holds firm, although her lip quivers at the end.

Kylo holds the mask at his side. "You're still holding on, still fighting your feelings."

"You chose wrong, not me. And you're _still_ a monster," Rey lashes back. "I tried to reason with you… Ben." Her right eye twitches, giving away her true emotion.

His scarred face jerks to the side as if struck before closing the distance between them. "You will come with me now, you will join me."

"Or what? You'll kill me, then?"

His eyes shine down into hers with electrifying intensity. "You know I can take whatever I want."

The same words he'd used on her during the interrogation, yet this time their true meaning rang with shocking clarity. He wouldn't kill her, but he would take her by all means necessary. "I'll escape," Rey taunts, her eyes alight with that thing he so desperately wants. "You won't have a moment's peace."

"If you escape, I'll find you again." He grips her wrist as she turns to flee. "And again," he promises.


	2. Chapter 2

*Authors Note: The rest of the story will be told in first person, mainly through Rey's POV. The chapters will be short scenes as this is more of Horror/Romance than a detailed Star Wars fic. Probably around 25 chapters. Also a fair warning that there will be scenes of a darker nature, intended for mature readers only. *

Chapter 1

Beauty seems foreign in this world, probably because we are a people that value mostly action and thinking. At least, that has been my experience until now.

The way he looks at me, like he might devour me with his eyes alone, it sets my world into an alternative spin.

I try to hide, I try to run.

But he won't stop; he'll never stop chasing me.

In fact, I barely managed to escape this time.

Kylo Ren almost had me.

Almost won.

I've been hiding on Naboo, a planet known for its lush greenery. But I'm forced to hide indoors as much as possible. Our force bond is quite bothersome and I believe how he's tracking me to begin with. His presence isn't always revealed, as if he's found some way to watch me without my consent. I can't understand it, and I can't understand him…

The mystery that is Kylo Ren.

A feeling of impending doom wakes me every morning, a knowing that my days of being a free woman are numbered. Some part of me has fallen for the sadness in his eyes, yet the other side can't let him win. But as the days go on, I find my resolve weakening, the urge to run to him almost breaking my spirit.

I'm caught in his trap even when he's not around.

The four walls of our dwelling seem smaller and smaller every passing day. The smell of ocean washed clothes mixed with spices from neighboring plant life has grown dull. What had originally seemed a good idea, now felt like an utter waste of time.

"Are you hungry, Rey?" Poe asks, not bothering to knock and just walking right in. "I'll make us something for breakfast."

Before I can answer, Kylo's dark energy fills the space, cloaking the room in shadows. "You let this scum into your bedroom?" His voice cracks like a whip.

I swallow, my gaze flitting back and forth between the two men, an enemy and a friend. "Give me a moment, I'll be right out," I respond to Poe first, wiping away the frown that had been forming on his face. He smiles before closing the door behind him.

"I will find you and when I do, I'll kill him _first_ ," Kylo vows, pacing, his eyes flashing with murderous intent. "You belong to me, remember that, accept your fate." His voice comes out harsh and clipped.

Poe seems to incite Kylo's rage more than any other of my friends that had decided to travel with me. There are four of us: Poe, Finn, Rose, and me. Every time he catches Poe within mere feet of me, he turns into an even bigger monster. "I can't," I whisper, gazing away and around the room. "I can't accept that as my fate."

Just like that, he's in my face, hauling me to my feet. "Oh, you will," he says, his jaw ticking like a bomb. "You think I won't be able to find you?" His black eyes search my face before roving around the small room.

"Why?" I ask for the hundredth time. "Why must you find me, torment me?" My heart races from his closeness.

He closes his eyes, sniffing the air. "Soon," he threatens. "Mark my words." His eyes open again, revealing a penetrating darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

By evening, there's a tension behind my eyes from too much thinking. A quiet sort of stillness has taken the atmosphere hostage, as if even time knows _he's_ close by.

 _Kylo._

 _My enemy._

 _And eventual-_

"Did you hear that, Rey?" Finn asks, jumping up from his seat and over to the curtains of our abode.

Rose enters the front room. "What is it?" she questions with a black raised brow. "What's going on?"

 _It's him._

 _He's here._

 _I know it, feel it._

I grip my lightsaber and stand to my own two feet. I'll have to face him alone or risk a slaughter. My friends don't stand a chance against what's coming _. I was a fool to bring them here._

His dark mood is tangible. I can sense every step he's taking, every step bringing him closer. I regret what I'm about to do. "You will _stay_ here," I say to the room at large, mind tricking my only friends. "You will _not_ leave this place, no matter what you hear." Their faces resemble that of shock and then finally acceptance. "Goodbye," I whisper, swallowing thickly.

Not a second later, the front wall of our dwelling is violently stripped away, unleashing wind and grim shadows. Kylo stands there, trembling with rage, his gloved fingers shaking from the force. "Found you," he says, his gaze pinning me to the spot.

 _I thought I'd have more time to get away from here, lead Kylo away._

"Don't hurt them," I nod towards my friends who are still immobile and unaware of what's taking place. "Don't hurt them, and I'll leave with you…" I trail off, knowing he's capable of anything.

He smirks but it's ugly. "I gave you a choice, once."

"And now, I have no choice," I acknowledge out loud, just to appease him. "Let's leave right now," I offer, praying that he will show mercy, pride be damned.

His eyes glisten as he stalks nearer. "Now you begin to see," he says softly, still advancing.

Instead of retreating, I meet him halfway. "I will fight you if I have to," I threaten him, the wind blowing my hair back.

Before I can blink, he has Poe flying from his seat and crashing into the back wall, force choking him. "Stop, now," I order, reaching for my lightsaber only to have it fly from my hands a second too late.

 _Kylo has grown stronger, even more dangerous than before._

"Fine," he allows, dropping a now purple-faced Poe to the ground. "I'll stop, for now." He turns, quickly backing me into a corner.

"Fine?" I parrot, taken aback by his sudden compliance. My back hits the wall and I'm stunned to find myself speechless.

"You will do everything I say, from this day forward," he breaths, caging me with his strength and height. "Say it."

I take a deep breath. "Or what?"

He leers. "I'll kill him right here, right now."

I know he's referring to Poe who is still struggling on the ground. "Okay, yes," I agree, swallowing back what I really want to say. "I'll do what you want."

His eyes turn pitch black. "That's right, Rey," he whispers against my lips. "Today until the end of time."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

(I'm baaaack *grins and backs away slowly*)

Written to Kettering, by The Antlers

Hopelessness isn't a feeling I'm accustomed to, but as I'm lead onto Kylo's ship, my mind is seized by it, my heart trampled by its ink-black hooves. He's everything I always wanted, everything I always feared.

To be desired in such a way…who was I to be unaffected?

Who was I but an insignificant scavenger girl?

 _You belong to me…_

His grip on my elbow tightens right before the spaceship's giant hatch moves, yawning to a definitive close.

"Where do you want the girl, sir?" a Stormtrooper appears just behind us, a black blaster lodged in the crook of his elbow.

With a dangerous, withering glare, Kylo's eyes dismiss him, sending the Stormtrooper scuttling back to his prior duties. The walls inside the ship are gray and bland, yet they scream horror, reminding me once again of the precarious situation I now found myself in.

"What now?" I ask, my heart hammering when his eyes, full of black fire, trap mine. "Do you intend to kill me, torture me, what?"

Kylo bites into his bottom lip, and I can tell the action is unchecked when he straightens. "You do as I say; you become my wife, my equal in every way." His large, rough hand palms the side of my face.

I swallow and hold back the useless tears that threaten. "I'll never give myself to you," I warn him. "I'll never surrender."

His full lips settle into a mocking leer. "You think you know pain. You think you know _hopelessness."_ Cold ebony eyes drift over my face as he removes his hand, his profile suddenly monstrous. "You know NOTHING!" he yells, and I take a step back, stunned by the quick turn of his emotions. He's mad, absolutely mad. I can see that now, clearer than ever before. But then he softens his tone again, "And I would have you remain as ignorant. I would see anyone who attempts to take you away from me…dead."

Han Solo's smile flashes, causing me pain. "You're insane," I whisper. "You're a murderer."

"Yes." His eyes shine into mine desperately. "I'm all those things."

 **After** halfway leading, halfway dragging me to his quarters, I'm finally left alone. Wordlessly, he locks me inside, the cold air sending a shiver up my spine.

He hadn't killed Poe, or any of my friends, the thought comes to me. He'd shown mercy when I thought he'd had none, but I won't let that fool me. Kylo is dangerous, a cold-blooded killer. Pacing the room, I dare not take a seat. I do notice that his bed is draped in black silk, not surprising in the least.

"Miss me?" he inquires softly, causing me to jump as he slithers back inside the room unnoticed.

"Hardly." I stop pacing, drinking in his towering height as he nears.

He cocks his head to the side and begins undressing, watching me like a hawk circling its prey.

"W-what are doing?" I ask, my eyes darting around the room for escape.

He scoffs, his bare-naked chest now in full view. "Nothing." His teeth flash. "Yet."

"I-

"We have a meeting, and I need a shower. You're welcome to join me." He holds out a hand, beckoning.

I swallow before reinforcing myself. "No. That won't be necessary," I say steadily.

His hand drops and clenches. "Soon," he vows. "You'll beg for my touch."

My eyes can't seem to focus on anything else as they travel from his navel up to his heavily muscled torso. And then up to his face where the scar I gave him trembles around dark eyes. "I'd never do anything of the sort," I lie helplessly, my core throbbing with something new, despite my disgust. "Where are we going, a meeting with whom?" I remember his earlier statement and grapple for a subject change.

He grins darkly. "I've taken the senate."

I turn away from him, my eyes fluttering closed as I try to control my breathing. The sick little boy living inside Kylo Ren wasted no time. His need for dominance and control poisons everything he touches.

Including me.


End file.
